


Being Offered Help While Frustrated

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: With Issei being too dense to understand her advances, Akeno gives into her lust and spends some time with Motohama and Matsuda.
Kudos: 14





	Being Offered Help While Frustrated

After everything that she had done and done for Issei, Akeno thought that her feelings for him were rather obvious and there wasn’t any way he could be so dense that he not know that she was in love with him. But as she stepped into the shower and started to allow the water to rinse down her body, it became clear to her that he may just be that dense. Either that, or Rias had her finger wrapped around him better than anyone in the occult club thought she did. Whatever the reason really was, Akeno couldn’t stop herself from sighing as she threaded her fingers through her hair, allowing the water to soak into her dark locks. “Damnit Issei… Rias had your house remodeled so we could all live there, but all of the girls sleep in your room with you… How can you be dense enough to not realize that everyone, including Asia, has feelings for you?”   
  
As she spoke to herself, Akeno started lathering her body, knowing that complaining to herself wasn’t going to get anything done for Issei to notice her advances and lust for her attention. She needed to take action and actually do something other than what she was already doing. But she wasn’t sure just what to do to get his attention. Especially when she thought about just how much his attention was already drawn toward Rias. “Maybe I won’t be able to get his attention that easily. But… It’d break his heart, and mine, if I tried to tear him away from my dear Rias…”   
  
Just as she finished speaking, Akeno heard something behind her. The sound of two young men giggling and trying to shush each other as they snuck into the girl’s shower behind her. In the back of her mind, she knew she had recognized the voices to be Issei’s friends, but she couldn’t remember their names off of the top of her head. At least not until she heard them actually attempting to whisper to each other.   
  
“Motohama, you got the camera? Issei’s going to be so jealous when he sees these.”   
  
“Damn right I got it, Matsuda. We’re not going to miss out on Akeno of all people showering alone.”   
  
Motohama and Matsuda. The two boys that Issei always hung out with before he joined the club, and two of the most perverted boys in the school. As she tried to remember their faces, the thought of Issei possibly having joined them in their perverted peeping crossed Akeno’s mind and sent a shiver through her spine. If he was here with them, spying on her and taking pictures of her naked body, she would happily pose for him and allow him to do more than just take a few pictures.

However, when she heard the shutter go off behind her, Akeno stopped moving for a moment. Just long enough to make it clear that she heard the two snap a picture of her. But it was once that moment ended that a devious idea came to Akeno’s mind. “Oh, boys?~” A twisted smile came to her lips as she turned around and spotted Motohama and Matsuda leaning out from behind a wall to spy on her. It was clear they were trying to hide while seeing all they could of her. “You can come out now. I heard that camera of yours just now.”   
  
When both of the boys gasped and stepped out from behind the wall, Akeno assumed they would just run away and try to avoid being caught properly. But instead, both of them had their hands around their cocks, masturbating together as they were watching her. And once again, a thought of Issei joining them and masturbating to the sight of her naked body filled her mind, making her pussy ache with joy and jealousy. It frustrated her to no end that Issei wasn’t with them, or that he hadn’t even tried to spy on her before now.

However, as the thought slowly left her mind, another one came to her. She had two young men in front of her that were ready and willing to have their way with her and were even willing to take pictures of it for their own purposes. A smile came to her lips as she stepped her way closer to them, noticing how they didn’t even stop stroking their cock as she moved. In the back of her mind, Akeno knew it was because of the way her hips swayed as she walked and the way her breasts bounced and heaved with each step that she took. “I’ll make you two a quick deal. There’s no reason for Issei’s dear friends to get in trouble for something that he won’t take advantage of.”   
  
Akeno playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched them started pumping their dicks even faster, noticing the faint but distinct moans that were leaving them as they watched her move. And when she got close enough, the stench of their cocks wafted into her nostrils, filling her mind and body with the heavy scent of cock that she craved from Issei each and every time that she got close enough to him. Unfortunately for her dear Issei, it was that moment that caused her to give in to the frustrations that were filling her.

She didn’t hesitate to get down on her knees in front of the two boys, bringing a finger to both Matsuda’s and Motohama’s cocks. Akeno slowly and steadily dragged her fingers along the length of their shafts, feeling just how they throbbed from her touch. “If you two give me what I want, satisfying my urges… I won’t report you. And, in fact, if you do a good enough job, we can do this even more while keeping it from Issei.~” Licking her lips in excitement, Akeno smirked at the sight of both of the boys quickly nodding their heads to her deal. “Good boys. Then let me get a taste of your cocks before we have out fun…”

With a smile on her lips, Akeno leaned her head forward and took the head of Matsuda’s shaft into her mouth, wrapping her hand around Motohama’s in the same moment. She slowly and steadily started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft while moving her hand at the same speed and rhythm, a gentle hum in her throat to vibrate around the cock that was in her mouth. Slowly and steadily, Akeno made her way down the length of Matsuda’s member taking inch after inch of his member into her mouth and her throat.

Her eyes fluttered shut when she made her way down to the base of his cock, something about the feeling of it stuffing her throat and throbbing against the lining of her throat making her understand that she was making the right choice by doing this. Maybe it was the fact that she could hear him moaning above her, more picture of her being taken while she worked on his shaft. Maybe it was the fact that, right next to him, Motohama was enjoying the feeling of her hand around his shaft so much that she could feel him leaking a bit of precum. Or maybe it was simply the fact that she had a cock in her throat when she wanted one for what felt like ages at this point.

Whatever the reason actually was, Akeno could feel her heart skipping a beat as she pulled her head back and playfully popped her lips off from around his member. She placed a gentle and affectionate kiss against it while keeping her eyes closed, her hand steadily still stroking Motohama’s shaft next to her. And without missing a beat, the devil turned her head to the side and took the head of his dick into her mouth. She quickly brought a hand to Matsuda’s member so he wouldn’t feel like he was lacking attention as she started to bob her head up and down the length of the dick in her throat.

Much to her surprise, the two had similar cocks. Matsuda’s was slightly thinner than Motohama’s but that was about the only difference that she could get from taking it into her mouth. Aside from the taste that coated her tongue, somehow perfectly matching the musky scent that filled her nostrils when she made her way close to the boys. However, she allowed that thought to leave her mind as she took each and every inch of Motohama’s cock into her throat just like she had with Matsuda. And much to her pleasure, she could feel him throbbing and pulsing against her tongue and throat like he was going to blow his load at any moment.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she opened her eyes and looked Motohama directly into his own. Akeno couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of him twitching and throbbing in her throat when they made eye contact. Nor could she help herself from swallowing around his shaft in excitement and joy while bringing her hands to Matsuda’s balls. Without missing a beat, she eagerly and expertly started to massage the boy’s heft sack while pushing her tongue out of her mouth and teasing Motohama’s balls with it.

Fortunately for her, despite feeling a little bit sloppy in her technique, it was clear that the two boys were having the time of their lives as they snickered and high-fived each other, taking even more pictures of her sucking them off. And in the back of her mind, Akeno wondered if they were going to show the pictures to Issei or keep them for themselves so that they could use them to get off later. But she couldn’t bring herself to care too much as she pulled herself back to the tip of Motohama’s member, stroking it just like she was with Matsuda’s.

From here, Akeno easily felt the two throbbing and pulsing in her hands and she wondered if she should allow them to cum on her face, on her breasts, or in her mouth. However, before she could make up her mind, it seemed that the choice was made for her when Motohama grabbed onto either side of her head and yanked her onto his cock once again. Much to her surprise, and to her pleasure, Akeno found herself at the base of his shaft before she could even take a breath, her nose scrunching against his pelvis the moment he blew his load in her throat.

The feeling of rope after rope of thick, delicious, and hot spunk flooding into her throat and pouring into her stomach was enough to make Akeno’s heart start racing in her chest. It was almost enough to make her pussy ache even more, craving having one of them inside of her as soon as she possibly could. But when he pulled her back toward the head of his cock, keeping her on his shaft to pour some of his seed onto her tongue, Akeno also felt a sudden burst of joy fill her when she was able to swallow down Motohama’s seed. At least, she did until Matsuda growled at them both and pushed Motohama out of the way.

However, it was too late for him to be able to blow his load down her throat. Instead, Matsuda came just slightly too early and ended up covering Akeno in his seed. His cum splattered along her face and on her breasts, coating her cheeks and the tops of her breasts while she stayed on her knees and facing the two boys. But instead of making fun of him for trying and failing to one-up his friend, Akeno instead brought a hand to the back of Matsuda’s thigh and pulled him closer to her body. “Do you like my tits so much that you want to cover them in your cum? If that’s the case, I’m sure a pervert like yourself would love to know how it feels to have your cock engulfed in them.~”   
  
Before giving either of the young men a chance to say anything, Akeno quickly brought both of her hands to her breasts, cupping the large mounds and wrapping them around Matsuda’s surprisingly hard shaft. Either what she said excited him enough to make him harder than when he was masturbating, or it was finally sinking in that they were getting to have sex with a beautiful woman that Issei was always with. Whatever the reason was, it brought a giggle from Akeno’s throat to feel him as hard as he was between her breasts. Especially when Motohama grabbed onto her head again and pulled her back onto his shaft.

She quickly placed a few kisses against the length of Motohama’s shaft while starting to slowly and steadily move her breasts along Matsuda’s length. Akeno carefully worked herself into a rhythm with the two boys as she sucked Motohama off once again, allowing Matsuda to enjoy her breasts while he could. Even though it didn’t take long for them to start arguing about who should get to enjoy her breasts and who should feel her soft lips around their cock again, Akeno was enjoying herself and the feeling of their cocks in and against her body.

Her breath hitched when she heard them start grumbling to each other once again, clearly ready to start shouting but trying to hold back for her sake. “It’s cute that you two think you need to argue about who can use what portion of my body. Because I’m using you boys for my own satisfaction. So, if you want to enjoy what the other person is feeling, simply switch places.~” A lurid but dominant look came to Akeno’s eyes as she looked at the two boys, making it clear that they need to stop arguing and just enjoy what she’s doing with them.

And much to her pleasure, the two quickly switched places with Matsuda pushing his cock into her throat and Motohama enjoying the feeling of her cleavage engulfing his member. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she closed her eyes once again, relishing in the feeling of both of them thrusting into her mouth and her cleavage in an attempt to fuck her body while they could. It caused her to wonder just how Issei would react if he was in their position, if he would try and take charge of the moment or if he would simply sit back and allow her to be in control.

Unfortunately, the thought of Issei touching her body and allowing her to feel his cock was quickly pushed from her mind when the two switched positions again, the feeling of not having a cock in or on her body causing Akeno to return to the real world to know what was going on. And before she knew it, Matsuda had the camera in his hands, looking directly at her and taking another few pictures of her giving him a titjob right here in the girls’ showers. She playfully rolled her eyes as he snapped a few pictures, Motohama staying back long enough for her to lower her head and swirl her tongue around the tip of Matsuda’s shaft. “You two really are enjoying taking these pictures, aren’t you? I hope you’re not planning on misusing them.” Once again, that dominant look returned to Akeno’s eyes, almost making the two boys freeze in place while they looked at her.   
  
“N-Not at all, Akeno! I swear!”   
“Y-Yeah! We just want them to use later! This may not happen again, after all!”   
  
Without saying a word to the two of them, Akeno took Motohama’s shaft back into her mouth and began bobbing her head along his member once again. In the back of her mind, she knew that they were right. This might not happen again. She was frustrated with Issei not doing anything about her advances, sure, but that didn’t mean she suddenly loved these two. Though, the way their cocks throbbed and pulse inside of her cleavage and against her tongue was a feeling that she knew she could get used to and maybe addicted to.

However, Akeno was still just here to give in to her temptations, giving in to her lusts and fucking two young men that clearly wanted to enjoy her body. And that realization caused a smile to come to her lips as Motohama surprisingly pulled himself back enough to pop his member out from between her lips. Right at the same time Matsuda slipped out of her cleavage and took a step back. In the moment before they came, it became clear to her that both of them wanted to cum on her breasts. And she was happy to give them what they wanted, quickly slipping an arm under her breasts to accentuate their roundness a little more right before they came.

Right then and there, Akeno got what she wanted from the boys. Sharp and blissful gasps spilled from her lips as she felt each and every rope of their cum paint her breasts and her body, causing her to shudder in bliss as she felt the heat of their seed soak into her skin. It bright a smile to her lips to see them stroking themselves off in front of her, making sure they could get every single drop of their cum onto her that they could. Akeno also let out a quiet giggle when she watched them start taking a few more pictures of her, clearly enjoying the sight of her covered in their seed.

Though, when everything stopped and the trio had a moment to think to themselves, Akeno found that she wasn’t satisfied just yet. That she needed more and her body still felt frustrated. And when that realization came to mind, she quickly rose to her feet and looked at the two boys, the smile on her lips turning a bit devilish. “Come now, boys. I hope you two aren’t done just yet. You’ve enjoyed my breasts and my mouth, but don’t you think it’s time you enjoy my pussy and my ass?~” 

Akeno teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she made her way over toward Motohama, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. When their lips met, she allowed the kiss to linger for a moment while pushing herself tighter against him, wanting him to enjoy the feeling of her body against his own. Though, when she pulled away, Akeno was happy to turn her head around and face Matsuda as he made his way over to her. “Pick me up and enjoy yourself, boys. Be sure to use both of my holes and don’t stop until you’re satisfied.~”

A moment later, when Matsuda got close enough, Akeno found herself hoisted off of the ground, her feet unable to touch it as both Motohama and Matsuda held firmly onto her plump ass cheeks. Which was perfectly fine in he rmind since her breasts were squished against Motohama’s torso. However, she found herself unable to stay quiet at the feeling of both of their cocks pressing against her asshole and her cunt, incedentally teasing her while adjusting themselves to fuck her properly.

Before Akeno could get a word out, willing to ask the boys to hurry up and penetrate her, she got what she wanted. Both of them suddenly thrust their hips upward, forcing each and every inch of their cocks into her body. Motohama claimed ownership of her pussy for now while Matsuda enjoyed the feeling of her tight asshole convulsing around his shaft. And, much to Akeno’s surprise and pleasure, neither of the boys hesitated to start thrusting into her like she belonged to them.

It suddenly was no longer about spying on a beautiful girl that always hung around with their friend, but instead about fucking a gorgeous woman that needed to let go of her frustration and stress. And much to Akeno’s relief, it seemed that they both felt the same way, picking up the pace of their thrusts in order to bring her as much pleasure as they possibly could. Fortunately, they had a solid grip on her body, not giving her a chance to slip out of their grip and onto the floor.

However, as the two picked up the pace once again, getting rougher and rougher with her, Akeno knew that they were focused on their own pleasure as well. Matsuda’s thrusts were faster and a bit more shallow than Motohama’s lengthy and powerful thrusts. The differences between their thrusts was enough to make the young devil happy that she had given into her lusts, the bliss that coursed through her growing because of her nipples scraping against Motohama’s chest.

Though, at what seemed like a completely random moment, the two boys suddenly pulled out of Akeno’s holes and allowed their cocks to rest against her plump ass cheeks and her soft thigh. A desperate, needy, and almost ragged sound rumbled in her throat as she turned to look into Motohama’s eyes, wondering just what he had in mind. Fortunately, she got her answer a moment later when the two swiftly and easily switched holes, Motohama staying in his position but filling her ass while Matsuda forced himself into her cunt.

The sudden and abrupt feeling of being void of cock before being filled with it once again was enough for Akeno’s pleasure to reach a special kind of peek. The kind of limit that she could never hope to reach while simply masturbating or teasing Issei. And in the back of her mind, as the two continued to thrust into her and make sure she could feel each and every inch of their cocks hammering into her, she knew that this kind of pleasure was something she was going to need more often. Whether it was from them or any other of the perverted boys in the school.

However, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get it from Issei. Especially if he was alone and trying to please her. The feeling of having two dicks pumping into her over and over again, stretching her inner walls and grinding against sweet spots inside of her at multiple angles was just too much for her to be able to properly comprehend doing this with one person. And it was a wonderful feeling that reached its utter limit only a few moments later when Motohama and Matsuda swapped holes once again, ending up in the holes they started fucking her in.

When she felt both of the boys suddenly stop their thrusts, slamming themselves as deep inside of her as they could, she knew what was about to happen. And as she process the knowledge that they were going to cum inside of her, that Issei’s own friends got to enjoy her holes and cum inside of her before he did, they did just that. Rope after rope of thick, hot, and potent seed flooded into her holes at the same time. Motohama groaned against her lips in a heated kiss while he filled her womb, painting her insides to the point of overflowing and dripping onto the floor. All while Matsuda did the same to her asshole, filling her with enough cum that Akeno mentally swore he was going to pump some directly into her stomach. Both of which pushed Akeno to an orgasm of her own, her inner walls clamping around both of them and trying to milk them of even more of their cum.

Fortunately, the two of them were kind enough to gently put Akeno back on the floor and on her knees a moment later. The two of them doing this allowed her to catch her breath and relish in the feeling of the orgasm that still coursed through her and the sheer amount of cum they pumped into her. Though, one look at both of their cocks and it was easy to see that they were still horny and ready for more. And while Akeno was starting to feel like she was satisfied and didn’t need more, she knew it would only be rude to send them off when they still needed some relief.

“Just how backed up are you two boys? With how perverted you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve sprayed your seed multiple times a day.~” Akeno dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached a hand out toward Matsuda’s hard shaft, gently grabbing hold of it in order to guide him closer to her. However, instead of reaching for Motohama as well, she focused solely on Matsuda, cupping her breasts in her hands and wrapping them around his member in an instant.

There wasn’t any hesitation or worry in the way she started to move, guiding her soft mounds up and down the length of his shaft. The mixture of her juices, his cum, and her saliva from her previous blowjob allowed for the perfect lubrication for her to move at her own pace and intensity. And while her eyes remained firmly locked on Matsuda’s face, watching for his reaction, Akeno was more than aware of Motohama grabbing the camera from him and taking more pictures of her while she was like this. It caused a smile to come to her lips as she picked up the pace of her movements.

Before long, Akeno had lowered herself ever so slightly, making it so that Matsuda’s shaft peaked out of her cleavage every time her breasts met the base of his member. And she quickly took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and bringing more pleasure to Issei’s dear friend. “You were feeling jealous earlier when I was tending to Motohama with my breasts. I think it’s only fair that I give you something you want before sending you two on your way.~” She playfully popped her lips off from around her member before looking Matsuda in the eyes once again, a look of pure lust and desire swirling through her own.

And as she kept eye contact with him, Akeno playfully stuck her tongue out of her mouth, flicking it against head of his shaft while aware that Motohama was taking even more pictures of her. Fortunately, in the back of her mind, she knew that the two would listen to her if she told them to not show the pictures and possible videos to Issei. She loved the boy, but she couldn’t help but give into her lust when he wasn’t here to satisfy her. And she didn’t want to ruin the relationship she had with him. Her lips curled into a gentle but sultry smile as she suddenly turned her head to the camera and Motohama.   
  
“Be sure to not show any of the pictures you’ve taken to Issei. If you can keep a promise of not showing him, we may just need to do this again. And don’t you think that’s something you two boys want?~” As she spoke, a sultry and devilish tone lingered in Akeno’s voice, instantly seducing the two boys once again. “I promise not to report you two for spying on me if you promise to not tell Issei about any of this.~”

Akeno’s breath hitched in her throat as she lowered her head and took Matsuda’s cock into her mouth once again, letting go of one of her breasts and instead bringing her hand to his balls. With a smile on her face, she started to quickly and expertly bob her head up and down the length of his member. All while she happily massaged his balls in her palm, bringing him more pleasure and causing him to shamelessly moan above her.

Judging from the subtle reaction the two had when she told them her deal for them, Akeno knew that they would listen to her and keep their end of the deal. But there was still one thing she could do in order to completely make sure they listened to her. And that idea came into affect the moment that Matsuda reached his peak and blow his load in her mouth. The moment Akeno felt the first rope of his cum splatter onto her tongue, she swiftly pulled her head back and instead pointing his shaft to cover her tits, moaning blissfully at the feeling of his hot seed coating her skin.

However, a moment later, Akeno playfully licked her lips, dragging her fingers through the cum that he had coated her body in before looking at Motohama as he snapped a few pictures. “Well, what do you say, boys? Do we have a deal?” As she spoke, Akeno gently and teasingly dragging them along her lips before popping them into her mouth. “As long as you don’t tell Issei about anything that happened in here, I don’t report you for spying on me and taking advantage of me. And if we can keep that deal, we might just have to meet again.~”

With her breasts still covered in cum, cum leaking out of her pussy and her asshole onto the floor, and the taste of their seed on her tongue, Akeno felt like she had done the right thing in giving into these two boys and their lust. Especially when they nodded their heads and agreed to not tell Issei anything about this. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she rose to her feet and started to make her way back to the shower she had started before they showed up, her hips swaying rhythmically with each step that she took. “Good. Then I’ll see you boys when we meet again. Until then… I need to clean off. Feel free to stay and watch if you want. Or leave before any other girls come and potentially catch you.~”


End file.
